VINDICTA
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Chanyeol tampak begitu kacau dengan percikan merah mengenai wajahnya. Pada seragamnya lebih banyak, nyaris menutupi seluruh warna putih pakaian itu. Ragu, Baekhyun donggakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam bilik—memperhatikan apa yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol dan ia semakin jauh menjatuhkan rahang. ChanBaek.


**VINDICTA**

Baekhyun menatap kebosanan akan rintik hujan di bawahnya. Petang telah beranjak malam. Suara desauan angin dan pancuran air hujan terdengar menggema sampai ke dalam lobi. Sesekali kilat menyambar dan petir terdengar menemani.

Sekolah telah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 13 menit dan taunya Baekhyun masih saja berdiri disana. Ponselnya ia genggam erat dan masih dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

' _ **Apa masih lama?'**_ Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia menggigit bibir dan kembali membawa pandangannya pada rintik hujan.

Ponselnya bergetar dua menit berselang. Balasan dari Chanyeol.

' _ **Aku baru saja memulainya.'**_ Tulisnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dan mengetikkan balasan kembali.

' _ **Cepatlah, hujan semakin deras.'**_

Baekhyun sudah akan mengirimkan pesannya itu ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Bukan dari Chanyeol, melainkan dari ruang obrolan grub kelasnya. Baekhyun menyentuh _buttom_ kirim sebelum membuka ruang obrolan grub itu.

' _ **Aku meninggalkan catatan bahasa Koreaku di kelas!'**_

' _ **Sial. Tugasnya dikumpulkan besok, bukan?'**_

' _ **Sayangnya ya.'**_

' _ **Adakah yang masih berada di sekolah?'**_

' _ **Orang gila mana yang masih berada di sekolah jam segini. Hujannya juga deras.'**_

' _ **Ketua kelas bisakah aku meminjam buku catatanmu?'**_

' _ **Tidak!'**_

' _ **Sial!'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum seorang diri membaca retetan balasan pesan beruntun dari teman sekelasnya itu. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada layar—menimang, dan tak ada salahnya jika ia kembali ke kelas sebentar dan mengambil buku catatan itu selagi menunggu pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai. Ah, ia bisa meminta laki-laki itu untuk menemaninya pula jika ia merasa tak cukup berani kesana seorang diri.

' _ **Aku akan mengambil buku catatanmu.'**_ Ketiknya cepat sebelum menyimpan ponselnya kembali pada kantung celana seragamnya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema meninggalkan lobi. Kelasnya ada di lantai 3 sebenarnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan lift karena tak berfungsi jika kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir. Tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun pun menuju tangga dan melangkah tenang seorang diri.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi pada kantung seragamnya.

Pesan baru dari dari Chanyeol.

' _ **Kau masih menunggu di lobi?'**_

' _ **Aku harus ke kelas sebentar untuk mengambil buku catatan. Kau dimana?'**_

' _ **Di toilet lantai 3.'**_

Baekhyun tak lagi membalas. Alih-alih semakin mempercepat langkah menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet.

Kilat menyambar lagi sebanyak dua kali lalu diikuti oleh gelegar petir. Kaca jendela koridor terbias cahaya dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik. Hujan di luar masih turun dengan derasnya.

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali membawa langkah kaki menuju toilet. Daun pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, ia dorong pelan—menghasilkan suara deritan memenuhi setiap bilik kecil di dalam sana. Suasana suram menyambut. Tak ada penerangan yang berarti. Oh, lampu toilet lantai 3 masih belum diperbaiki seingatnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil celingukan. Kilat menyambar lagi, memberikan sedikit penerangan di dalam sana dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkap sosok setengah membungkuk pada bilik paling terakhir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan ia melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam sana. Ia dekati sosok itu dan benar… itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memunggungi dirinya sedang setengah tubuhnya berada di dalam bilik. Deru nafasnya terdengar terengah. Dada naik turun dengan pergerakan tangan menilik pada satu tempat yang sama. Berulang-ulang ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi.

Pergerakan laki-laki itu sontak terhenti. Kepalanya teralih pada Baekhyun dan memasang senyum lebar disana.

"Oh, kau disini Baek. Sebentar, aku hampir selesai."

Baekhyun membuka mulut—menganga.

Chanyeol tampak begitu kacau dengan percikan merah mengenai wajahnya. Pada seragamnya lebih banyak, nyaris menutupi seluruh warna putih pakaian itu. Ragu, Baekhyun donggakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam bilik—memperhatikan apa yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol dan ia semakin jauh menjatuhkan rahang.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Pisau digenggaman tangannya menuju perut lagi dan menikam tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan brutal. Isi perutnya telah terburai. Ususnya tercecer pada lantai toilet, tulang rusuk mencuat—memperlihatkan dengan jelas paru-paru bocor dan jantung tak berbentuk disana.

"Dia—" Baekhyun menahan nafas. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri tegak di samping Baekhyun dan ikut memperhatikan hasil _karya_ nya. Senyumnya terkembang lagi.

Ujung pisau berlumuran darah ditangannya, ia bawa menuju wajah siswa yang menjadi teman sekelas mereka, lalu menusuk ujung runcing pada pipinya. Memberikan sedikit tekanan dan darah kembali meluncur keluar.

Baekhyun mual. Isi perutnya seolah naik dan ia bersiap untuk memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan tadi siang.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju bilik yang lain. Membuka kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana. Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Ia pandangi punggung Baekhyun yang membungkuk di depan kloset, lalu pada seonggok tubuh yang tak lagi berbentuk di depannya bergantian.

Chanyeol memiliki sedikit pertimbangan. Maka untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia bawa ujung pisaunya pada sepasang mata mendelik di depannya. Hanya dua detik berselang, ujung pisaunya menusuk masing-masing bola mata itu dalam satu hentakkan penuh tenaga. Pecah dan dan darah mengenai seragamnya kembali.

Ia tinggalkan pisau miliknya menancap disana dan memilih menghampiri Baekhyun kini. Laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, memengangi perutnya dengan risau. Satu tangan yang lain membekap mulutnya dan ia memberikan gelengan cepat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol paham. Ia bantu laki-laki itu untuk bangkit dan menuntunnya keluar dari toilet.

"Seharusnya kau tetap menunggu di lobi saja, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Tangan yang membekap mulutnya ia turunkan dan ia beralih memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, Yeol." Ia berjengit melihat kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan dirinya dan ia menyengir pelan.

"Kau benar. Aku akan mandi di ruang ganti renang saja kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Keduanya membawa langkah pada koridor yang lain. Menuju anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka pada lantai lima. Kolam renang sekolah _indoor_ mereka memang terletak pada lantai paling atas sebelum atap. Biasanya di gunakan oleh para atlit sekolah untuk berlatih sedang untuk kolam renang _outdoor_ di lantai 1, di pergunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga.

"Kita mandi bersama?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Ia menyeka darah pada wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian membersihkan sekenanya dengan kain seragam miliknya itu sebelum melempar asal pada lantai dingin di kaki.

Baekhyun di sampingnya menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya. Ia membawa dirinya pada jendela kaca besar dan memperhatikan luaran sana. Hujan masih saja mengguyur. "Aku kedinginan." Sambungnya lagi. Tangannya mengusap bagian dingin itu dan tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menuju pengait kunci dan menggeser jendela itu hingga terbuka lebar kini.

Suara hujan terdengar bergemuruh bersamaan dengan tiupan angin kencang menerpa.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mendekap punggung laki-laki itu dengan erat. Baekhyun tak berbohong mengatakannya. Tubuhnya dingin. Chanyeol bahkan merasa seolah tengah memeluk es dalam dekapannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" ia berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, lebih baik." Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kekasihnya kini. "Terima kasih Chanyeol." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kita _pulang_ sekarang?"

Baekhyun lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, _"ayo pulang."_

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya kembali. Ia meninggalkan beberapa ciuman pada wajah cantik itu terlebih dahulu—pada kening, ujung hidung, masing-masing pipi dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun membalasnya penuh perasaan dan ia menjadi yang pertama melepas tautan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun…"

"Aku jauh mencintaimu Chanyeol…"

Tubuh besar Chanyeol ia peluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu dalam sedang langkah kaki mulai tertarik mundur.

Rasanya ringan dan rintik hujan mulai mengenai punggungnya pertama kali. Kilat menyambar lagi kemudian di susul oleh suara petir menggelegar. Angin meniup kencang. Tubuh goyah tak bertumpu—melayang.

Dekapan hangat.

Satu-satunya hal mengapa semua itu terasa lebih baik.

…

" _ **Pembunuhan kembali terjadi di sekolah Hayang**_ **High School.** _ **Korban berinsial Jang ditemukan tewas di dalam mandi lantai tiga dalam kondisi menggnaskan. Luka tikaman senjata tajam menganga lebar pada perutnya, usus terburai, sedang jantung dan paru-parunya hancur. Wajahnya bahkan tak bisa dikenali akibat luka serupa.**_

 _ **Korban lain berinisial Park—yang di duga merupakan pelaku pembunuhan itu ditemukan tak bernyawa di halaman belakang sekolah. Pelaku diyakini melakukan bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 5 setelah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap korban Jang. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan sementara, motif pembunuhan itu adalah balas dendam.**_

 _ **Diberitakan sebelumnya, tiga hari yang lalu pembunuhan juga terjadi di sekolah itu. Korban berinsial Byun ditemukan tewas di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan nyaris serupa dengan korban Jang. Polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan untuk mengungkap motif dan juga tersangka.**_

 _ **Belakangan diketahui jika Park dan Byun merupakan sepasang kekasih. Yang semakin menguatkan dugaan jika Park melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Jang atas dendam kematian kekasihnya Byun yang dilakukan oleh Jang."**_

…

 ***** Vindicta _(bahasa Latin Prancis):_ balas dendam.

 **Catatan:** Serasa pernah baca ga? Haha ini fanfic yang aku ikut sertakan untuk gamas bulan januari di CIC dan sekarang aku post disini. Sekalian apdet jamaah bareng **Lolipopsehun, ChiakiBee, Purflowerian dan RedApplee.** Cus kesana ya~

Dan makasih untuk kalian yang udah nyempetin baca, jangan bosan2 ya :))


End file.
